


Nomad

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Nipples, Nomad Steve Rogers, Technically more of a fusion, a drawing of bearded Chris Evans style Steve Rogers wearing that 616 Nomad outfit with the v-neck, male-presenting nipples, revealing clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: I needed more MCU Steve Rogers in the super-classy, classic comics version of the Nomad outfit.





	Nomad

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Captain America totally waxes his chest and bikini line. Obviously in the comics Nomad did too, for some reason! But my Nomad has the beard, so I decided he stopped waxing, too.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/46180376211/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/170819478797/i-needed-more-mcu-steve-rogers-in-the) for the art.   
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
